


Only You

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Ginny's Amortentia.





	Only You

Dry straw, homemade strawberry ice cream, fresh country air from the fields and woods around the Burrow, the smell of wet dirt the morning after a rainy night, and Cho's vanilla incense that always finds its way into her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of a girlfriend always carrying around incense with her. I don't know why...but we need more incense in our lives.


End file.
